


Winter Wonderland

by prettyboytallmadge



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Snowball Fight, Teenlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1103225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyboytallmadge/pseuds/prettyboytallmadge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage John and Sherlock enjoy the snow on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Cheesy title is cheesy, but I suck at titles. Might rename if I come up with one/someone suggests a better one. Sat down to write Anderlock fic. Brain gave me Johnlock instead. I don't know, this just seemed really cute and I had to write it while it was still in my mind. I don't even care if Christmas was yesterday, I'm still doing making it Christmas since it still was when I started writing. There is absolutely no editing done by anyone but myself, so feel free to point out any corrections you find.

Their day started early that morning. Well, what Sherlock considered early (read as any time before 2pm). He was awoken to the sound of… something, smacking against his window; repeatedly, at varying intervals. After the fifth time he heard the noise, he finally decided to investigate. He glared at the big red numbers on his clock which read 8:07am.

He stomped over to the window, determined to yell at whatever little brat was throwing things at his house at such an ungodly hour. Instead he was greeted with a teenage boy standing in his yard. The boy was bundled up because of the cold and the snow, but Sherlock could just make out the face of John, his best friend. If he were to be honest with himself, he would say that John was his boyfriend, though they used the term very little about each other.

In John’s hands, Sherlock could see a snowball that was being formed. Just as he opened the window, John threw the snowball. Sherlock ducked quickly as the white ball flew over him and smacked into the wall. When he looked out the window again, John was cackling.

“John Hamish Watson, what on earth are you doing?! First you throw the snowballs at my window, waking me up at such an obscene hour. Now you throw them into my room! What in the world do you want?” He yelled down at his friend.

John grinned up at him. “It’s your wake-up call, Sher. For God’s sake, it’s Christmas! What are you still doing in bed? I know your family celebrates Christmas, so you have no excuse!”

“I don’t need your stupid wake-up call. I’m sure my brother will be coming to wake me any moment now. Now, what is your real reason for waking me up?”

“I’m looking for someone to enjoy this winter wonderland with. If your lazy bum doesn’t want to come out here with me, then I’ll just find someone else. Maybe Sarah wants to hang out for a bit. Oh, I know! I’ll ask Anderson or Sally!”

“Don’t you dare you little varmint. I will be down there in ten minutes. Do not even think about leaving!” With that Sherlock slammed his window down.

The boy moved quickly around his room, throwing on the first clothes in his closet he knew his mother and Mycroft would deem suitable for the day but would still be alright for going out in the snow. Besides, they were going to make him change for dinner anyway so what did it matter? He yanked his shoes on, grabbed the Christmas present he had gotten for John, and ran out of his bedroom door. He paid no attention as he ran towards the stairs, crashing right into his brother’s boyfriend as the man walked out of Mycroft’s room.

“Whoa, where’s the fire?” Greg, the boyfriend, said as he grinned at Sherlock. Sherlock scowled.

“Get out of my way, I’m going out. If my brother asks, it’s none of his business. If Mummy asks, tell her John came over and I’m going to be back in a while.”

“All right, I don’t care. Why so secretive though? Don’t want Mycroft to know about your little boyfriend? He won’t care, you know.”

“No, but he would stop me from leaving the house. Do not tell him where I am going. If I am not home within two hours, and I am not in the yard, you have permission to turn him loose and let him leave to search for me. Otherwise, do not let him leave this house because I want to enjoy my time with John. Goodbye, Gregory.” Sherlock brushed past the man, heading down the stairs.

Once Sherlock was by the door he dropped the present to throw on his coat. He picked it up again and rushed out the door before he had anymore interruptions. He heard Mycroft protesting as he shut the door but slammed it shut before he could be stopped. When he stepped outside, he searched the yard for John only to find the 15-year-old was nowhere in sight. He frowned, setting the present down on the steps as he walked down them.

Just as his feet touched the path leading from his front steps, a snowball smacked into the back of his head. Sherlock searched around for his laughing friend, frowning. Another snowball hit his side and he turned in the direction it was thrown. John was grinning, forming another snowball.

“Sherlock Holmes, I challenge you to a snowball fight!” John declared. Sherlock grinned.

“Challenge accepted, John Watson!”

* * *

 

And so, within an hour, the two had started a full out snowball war complete with forts they both built and piles of snowballs beside them, pressed snow flying through the air as the two of them laughed and goofed around. When they both ran out of snowballs, John tackled Sherlock to the ground playfully as the dark-haired teen declared he won. Sherlock laughed as John rolled over and began to make a snow angel. John grinned at Sherlock.

“Come on, Sher! Make one too.” Sherlock sighed, but made one anyway. Once the two had made their angels they both climbed up. They couldn’t help but laugh at how they turned out.

“Our angels look utterly ridiculous. Hm, what else should we do?”

“Are you planning on keeping me out here for the day? I don’t mind, honestly. I’m just curious.”

“I’m keeping you as long as I can, even if I have to drag you far, far away.” Sherlock chuckled.

They spent the rest of their time building a snowman, which they proceeded to dress like Mycroft. Greg and Mycroft watched them both, an amused smile on Greg’s lips. Mycroft was scowling. His brother and John were teenage boys, not toddlers.

“Sherlock, stop acting like a four year old; come inside and stop playing in the snow!”

“Myc, let them have their fun. Besides, just yesterday you were saying you wanted to build a snowman yourself,” Greg said, his arm around Mycroft’s waist. Mycroft glared in reply. Greg rolled his eyes and picked his boyfriend up, carrying him out to the yard, Mycroft kicking and screaming the whole way. “Alright boys, we have a serious case of grouch right here. How should we remedy this? Snowball attack, bury him in snow?” Sherlock and John grinned at each other.

“Hold him, Greg!” Sherlock yelled. It didn’t take long for them to prepare their ammunition. Mycroft was desperately trying to break free of Greg who only laughed and threatened to tie him to a tree and join them. John and Sherlock started pelting Mycroft with snowballs. The man finally broke free and glared at the teenagers who stared back with wide eyes. It only took a second for them to realize it was time to flee, Sherlock grabbing John’s present as they ran from Mycroft. The older Holmes chased them for five minutes before they finally found a place to hide.

* * *

And so the two ended their morning lying in the snow behind the Holmes manor, their fingers brushing against each other. Sherlock turned his head and smiled at John. The shorter boy grinned back, moving closer to Sherlock and kissing him.

“Today was fun. Thank you for coming out.”

“I’m glad that I did. We should do it again tomorrow. Maybe get Greg to help us get Mycroft again.” John laughed, laying his head on Sherlock’s chest. Neither moved for a couple minutes, ignoring Mycroft calling for Sherlock. After a bit, John sat up abruptly.

“Oh, I almost forgot! I got you a present!” He reached inside of one of his pockets and pulled out a relatively small wrapped present. Sherlock smiled, reaching beside him.

“I got you one too,” he said. They exchanged the gifts and opened them at the same time. John held up the book that was inside of his, grinning widely.

“How did you know this was the one I wanted?” he asked.

“I asked Harry. I knew there was book you wanted, but I could remember the title for the life of me. Oh! Oh, wow, John. This is wonderful.” Sherlock help up the blue scarf that was his present. John smiled.

“Do you like it? I knew you had wanted a new scarf.” Sherlock kissed John lightly.

“I love it.”

“I’m glad. Do you want to come over later? We can watch a movie or something. Mum and Dad won’t be home, so it would just be us and Harry.”

“I wish I could, but my Mum is having this big family dinner tonight and I can’t get out of it.”

“Oh, family dinners are always so much fun. Cousins and all?”

“Yes. And annoying aunts that pinch your cheek and say how much you’ve grown. Oh, and let’s not forget Cousin Eddy in all his creepy glory.” John laughed.

“Well, attempt to enjoy your family dinner, try not to kill Mycroft at any point during the night because I am not bailing you out of jail, and keep your phone handy because I will be texting you non-stop so neither of us gets too bored. Deal?” “Perfect, actually. See you tomorrow then.” They kissed one last time and then walked together to the front of the manor. Sherlock stood by the house as he watched John walk across the large yard. Halfway across the lawn, John turned around to face Sherlock.

“Merry Christmas, Sherlock!”

“Merry Christmas, John.”


End file.
